List of NPCs
' NPCs' are Pokémon that are situated throughout the game in PMU 7. The player can interact with them by pressing the F key. NPCs in Exbel A *'Ace' - Found in the northern part of Grassroot Town. **Dialogue: "If you want my advice kid. Follow the roads. You'll find some pretty killer places." *'Aroma' - Found in the Delite Plaza. **Dialogue: "Did you know distinct scents have the power to recollect your memories ? If you have a Big Mushroom at hand, Loomy would be pleased to remind you of forgotten moves." B *'Bongo' - Found south of Kangaskhan Storage. **Dialogue: "Call me stingy, but I almost never buy things at the shop. I always find what I need in dungeons. Oh, make sure to BANK OFTEN. Dungeon runs don't always carry the steady beat of a drum." *'Black Belt Ruk' - Found in the Marowak Training Dojo. **Dialogue: "You must never give up; that is the key to success!" *'Bulbasaur' - Found at Crossroads. **Dialogue: "Are you new at this exploring business? I am, but I don't know where to start. Maybe Tiny Grotto?" *'Bulby ' - Found in Grassroot, in the Bulbasaur house. **Dialogue: "I miss my grandpa... He usually came here to tell stories about the wars he fought in the past, before we moved to Grassroot." *'Buster' - Found near the entrance to the Faded Relic. **Dialogue: "Aw Yeeah! Water stone got me to a new level. Come at me bro!" C *'Cashew' - Found north of Grassroot. **Dialogue: "I went exploring in some kind of ruins in the west. Accidentally opened up this door with this weird tile thing I found. After that I turned into this... am I still considered top percentage?" *'Caspian' - Found in Grassroot, center of town. Formerly named Town Elder, then Nelipot. **Dialogue: "Welcome to Grassroot Town, I hope you shall find the adventures you seek." *'Croco' - Grassroot Housing Center. **Dialogue: "Who needs a house when I can relax here?" *'Chakupi' - At the Thunderstorm Forest dungeon entrance. **Dialogue: "I only meet Plusle in the Thunderstorm Forest. My friend only meets Minun. I wonder what happens if we go together?" *'Chill Will' - Found near the Island Garden entrance at the Beach. **Dialogue: "Sometimes, you just gotta stop and take a breath for once." *'Chimecho' - Runs the Chimecho Assembly. **Dialogue: "Hello!" *'Chupi ' - Found at the Thunderstorm Forest entrance. **Dialogue: "In some dungeons, the Pokemon that appear inside depend on who enters it." D *'Dave' - Found in the Time Room. **Dialogue: "The current time is... Day!" *'Delite' - Found in the Delite Plaza. **Dialogue: "Welcome to Delite Plaza. Please, feel free to look around. Puuurr ~" *'Dustin' - Found in the Time Room. **Dialogue: "The current time is... Dusk!" E *'Eevee' - Encountered at the beginning of the game, now found in Grassroot Town. **Dialogue: "Wow this place is lively! It makes me want to explore more!" *'Electivire' - Found in each town, for all three regions. He is found at every Electivire Move Relearn Shop. **Dialogue: "Hello! I'll help you remember your moves!" F *'Fatso' - Blocks paths, currently blocking the entrance to the Auction House in Delite Plaza. **Dialogue: "Zzzzzz (It doesn't look like it will be moving anytime soon)." *'Fay' - Found in Grassroot, in the Eevee Family House (Eevee house). **Dialogue: "Hi there! I just evolved, don't I look pretty? I can't wait to see what my brother will be!" *'Felicity' - Owns the Lottery house in Delite Plaza. **Dialogue: "Welcome! Buy a ticket, meow!" G *'Gawky' - Found near the Faded Relic entrance. **Dialogue: "Gah! Why do I always forget my soothe bell! Good thing this storage statue is near!" *'Grotle ' - Found at the Crossroads. **Dialogue: "I've explored all of the dungeons around Exbel. I heard that there are more dungeons up North, but I hate the cold..." H * Handyman - Found at the border entrance to Tanren Trail (path taken to reach Tanren Underpass and Tanren Tunnel) ** Dialogue: "Do you see how hard work can lead to sucess? Just look at how pretty this bridge I made with rocks is!" * Hiccup - Found west to Mt. Skylift ** Dialogue: "I wonder where I dropped my Orans..." *'Hype' - Found in the Delite Plaza. **Dialogue: "Ugh, I really want to go outside and do something exciting! Stading here watching my sister shopping for stuff is boooooring!" I *'INVASION Jr.' - Found at Ze Aftermath. **Dialogue: "I swear to Arceus when I evolve, I'll beat you all up!!!" J *'Jail Warden' - Found in the Jail reception area. **Dialogue: "Wahahahaha! We've got this place locked up tight! No one is getting out of here!" * Jasmine - Found outside the entrance to Tiny Grotto ** Dialogue: "Berries can be really helpful!" K *'Kangaskhan' - Runs the Kangaskhan Storage in every region. **Dialogue: "Welcome!" *'Kecleon ' - Runs the Kecleon Shop. *'Kurt' - Found in Grassroot Town, in the Eevee Family House (Eevee House). **Dialogue: "Um hello. Are you friends with the kids or something?" L *'Lark ' - Found in Grassroot Town, in the Totodile house. **Dialogue: "Hey Dude! Feel free to take a dip, but just take care of busness before you do. I live in the thing mate." *'Loomy' - Owns Loomy's Treasure Trade Market. *'Leavi' - Found in Grassroot Town, the Bulbasaur house. **Dialogue: "Hey you! How did you get into my house?! You better have not trampled on any of my flowers on your way in or else we're going to have a problem!" *'Lickilicky' - Runs the Item Cleansing business. **Dialogue: "It'th been a pleathure doing thervithe with you!" *'Licorice' - Near the Jailbreak Tunnel entrance. **Dialogue: "Poor Boss, he got kicked out by the misses. Now we're stuck camping out here with nowhere to go." *'Lloyd' - Found in Grassroot Town, in the Eevee Family House (Eevee house). **Dialogue: "Ever since my sister evolved, she won't stop bragging about it! It burns me up! I think I'll be a Flareon... ehehe..." *'Lotus' - Found near the Faded Relic entrance. **Dialogue: "He's all talk, but no punch. Unlike my brother, I used a King's Rock when I ventured into the mysterious place up north." *'Luca '- Found in the east side of Grassroot Town. Sometimes wanders off north in a bid for freedom. **Dialogue: "Why is it that nobody understands me, yet everybody likes me?" * Lucian '- Found near Tiny Grotto entrance ** Dialogue:"SHHH! QUIET! Can't you see,I'm hiding from Phoebe!" *'Lunea - Found in Grassroot Town, in the Eevee Family House (Eevee house). **Dialogue: "Those eyes of yours - so full of confidence and curiousity... I once had them too, back when I was an explorer. I hope good fortune comes to you dear." M *'Magby' - Found at the Crossroads. **Dialogue: "Yeah, I heard that there was another grass sort of dungeon past Grassroot somewhere... but I get lost easily, man." *'Magcargone' - Found at Ze Aftermath. **Dialogue: "A-Are you MAD?? What are you doing here?! Everyone fled ages ago, I'm only around because I'm so slow... but I still escaped the INVASIONs. Run while you still can!" *'Manual' - Found next to the Grassroot Mission Board. **Dialogue: "SEARCH JOB BOARD > ACCESS MENU ESC > FIND JOB LIST > ACCEPT SELECTED JOB TO ACTIVATE. NOTE 1 NEW MISSION PER IN-GAME DAY" *'Marowak Sensei' - Marowak Training Dojo Sensei. **Dialogue: "Young grasshopper, I have heard of a mountain far to the East upon which an ancient Dojo rests. They say the potential of those who train there is limitless...though, this is all hearsay, grasshopper." * Marshmellow - Found at the entrance to Mt. Barricade ** Dialogue: "Meeeep! I-I can't go in there alone. Guess I'll just stay here for a while..." *'Meowth' - Found near Jailbreak Tunnel. **Dialogue: "I was here first! If you came here looking for treasure, you're gonna have to wait until I get my share... nyeh!" *'Milly' - Found inside the Grassroot Inn. **Dialogue: "If you just woke up breathing, congratulations! You have another chance." *'Morfeo' - Found outside the Grassroot Housing Center. **Dialogue: "Do you think your house looks a bit boring? Try these commands! For any rank: /houseentrance and /houseroof, for basic changes. With Bronze Rank: /houseshop, /housenotice, /housesound, and /housesign for adding useful tiles in your house. With Silver Rank: /houseweather and /houselight, for adding weather affects and darkness. With Gold Rank: /houseexpand, for making your house bigger, so you have more space for mapping. I hope to see great maps from you." *'Murkrow ' - Found at the Crossroads. **Dialogue: "Hmph! I never understood the hype behind exploring. Is it really that fun getting yourself hurt?" *'Murkrow' - Found in the Jail Cell. **Dialogue: "Get me out!" N *'Naga/Kubera' - Found at the former Arena. *'Navi' - Found in the Southeast corner of Grassroot, near the Triforce Easter Egg. **Dialogue: "Hey listen! This isn't an easter egg or anything!" *'Needles' - Found near the Grassroot Housing Center. **Dialogue: "I've heard that Weepinbell has been cutting all of Vileplume's plants at Sour Root Cave. Its Northeast from here. It'll be trouble if you're planning to go there." *'Nuck' - Found in the Faded Relic. **Dialogue: "It is said that whoever can enter the chamber deep within these ruins will be graced with a stronger form." O P *'Pelly' - Found in the Grassroot Housing Center with Phyllis. **Dialogue: "You can enter a house through the hole in the ground over there!" *'Phyllis ' - Found in the Grassroot Housing Center with Pelly. **Dialogue: "Welcome to the housing center." *'Pillows ' - Sleeping next to the Grassroot Inn. **Dialogue: "Naps are good...Sleeping on hay heals...Yaaaawn..." Q R *'Rustle ' - Found in Grassroot Town, in the Cyndaquil house. **Dialogue: "Sigh..my love for Trishian is undeniable. Why can't I capture it in a poetic muse? ... H-hey wait, you weren't listening to me, were you!? D-don' you dare say a word to her!" S *'Sansan' - Found in the Faded Relic. **Dialogue: "See he pattern on the wall? I think there is a pattern like that in a cave in the north." *'Serenity' - Found near the Faded Relic entrance. **Dialogue: "Nothing is softer or more flexible than water, yet nothing can resist it." *'Skit' - Owns'' Skit's Music Hall. **Dialogue: "Everyone get on the dance floor now! Bust a move!" *'Slaking''' - Found at the Crossroads during the day. **Dialogue: "It bugs me. All those kids fooling around in dungeons... Is that really all they have for entertainment these days?" *'Solros' - Found near the Island Garden entrance. **Dialogue: "If you don't know what patience is, then you have no business taking care of flowers." *'Snake Eyes' - Found near the Jailbreak Tunnel entrance. **Dialogue: "Heheh, Aggron is such a numskull. He never notices my Jailbreak pit." *'Snap' - Found in the Grassroot Inn. **Dialogue: "Yeeeah, I don't know if she's being sarcastic or highly optimistic either." *'Sneasel' - Found in the Jail Cell. **Dialogue: "You're jailed? I'm planning on escaping." T *'Trickle' - Found in the Delite Plaza. **Dialogue: "Is it even worth buying a Lotto Ticket? I'm not too big on double or nothing." *'Togekiss' - Swaps eggs for chests at the Grassroot Bazaar. **Dialogue: "If you've ever found and egg and don't know what to do with it, we'll be happy to take it in We'll give you a gift for it too!" *'Trishian' - Found in Grassroot Town, in the Pikachu house. **Dialogue: "Heya! You know, Rustle is trying too hard to be a poet. It really isn't, like, working out for him." *'Trunk' - Found near the Faded Relic entrance. **Dialogue: "I remember playing around when I was a wee lad. Those ancient trees still manage to tower over me. I sometimes wonder what kind of stories they'd tell if they could talk." *'Twitch' - Found near the Grassroot Kecleon Shop. **Dialogue: "Everyday is a holiday. I wish Holiday Cave would go by that motto... Oh well, we could always party elsewhere!" U V W *'Wigglytuff' - Found in the Grassroot Housing Center, he sells guilds to you. **Dialogue: "I see guilds for you and your friendly friends~ 100,000 Poke each~ Don't forget you need to be Master Rank too teehee~" X *'Xatu' - Runs the Xatu Treasure Opening business. **Dialogue: "KWAH" Y * Yonaka - Found in the stone pillar landmark southwest of Sunny Hillside at Night ** Dialogue: "...I was defeated in one of these dungeons! Guess I should go back to the Dojo to train a bit more. But first! I must meditate..." : Their name is a reference to the time of day which they appear; yonaka, Japanese for 'midnight'. Z NPCs in Winden B *'Blue ' - Found in Winden Sauna **Dialogue: "Beyond here lies the cave that goes down to the source of this saunas heat" C *'Coney ' - Found in Mayors Office **Dialogue: "There aren't many of us living here. This place has some pretty harsh weather" I *'Imil' - Found in ??? **Dialogue: "I love coming out here! The crisp air, the crashing waves, the magnificent ice structures..." J *'Jamie' - Found in Snowbasin town joke]] **Dialogue: "Most of the other inhabitants of this town don't stay outside thinking they will be attacked by Regice, but I know that's just a myth." : The name Jamie and his dialogue are a reference to Mythbusters. S *'Sandslash' - Found outside Forsaken Bunker entrance in Winden Taiga **Dialogue: "We found these old ruins that seemed to have been cavern in... I dug it out, but when I went inside I just couldnt stay... It felt like something was watching my every move... It is even colder down there than it is in Winden!" *'Sauna Owner' - Found in Winden Sauna **Dialogue: "Welcome to my wonderful sauna, feel free to relax in its warmth" *'Sealy' - Found in Winden Sauna **Dialogue: "The tundra North of there is prone to thin ice and freezing water. Be careful out there" *'Seti' - Found in Winden town hall **Dialogue: "Rumors has it theres a dungeon that wanders the ocean currents, sitting on a drifting iceberg..." T *'Torkin' - Found in Winden town hall **Dialogue: "Come visit the Winden Sauna sometime!" *'Togetic' - Found in Mayors Office **Dialogue: "Hi! I'm a move tutor. If you can find me a Heart Scale, Ill teach someone a move!" U *'Ursaring' - Found in Snowbasin town in Winden House **Dialogue: "ZZZzzz... gumble.." W *'Winden Mayor' - Found in Mayors Office **Dialogue: "Hooo..." Y *'Yuki' - Found in Mayors Office **Dialogue: "If you use a Mobile Orb, you'll be able to pass through walls" NPCs in Tanren A *'Alistar' - Found in Mettle Mountain. **Dialogue: "Being denies our entry to the eastern desert has left us with no other options but to train here on this mountain... I would much rather explore the ruins of the anceint civilization, but my "Friends" would much rather be here..." *'Ann' - Found in Tanren City- West Gate, close to its western border, near the Chikorita (Cheryl's) house **Dialogue: "The mayor recently decided to close off the path leading to the areas east of the city. It's always been a touch dangerous to explore the open fields, but to close the gates? What could be going on?" B *'Blackbelt Kwai' - Found in Mettle Mountain. **Dialogue: "Welcome to Mettle Mountain, enjoy your time here sharpening your fighting skills!" *'Blackbelt Lao' - Found in Mettle Mountain **Dialogue: "Arrrgh! Nothing can stop me!" *'Blackbelt Niechi' - Found in Tanren Training Dojo . **Dialogue: "I train at the dojo everyday. Trust me, this place isn't for cowards or those who are very weak." *'Blackbelt Shaki' - Found in Mettle Mountain **Dialogue: "Hwaa! I'm training! Do NOT distract me!!" *'Buffy' - Found in the northwest are of Tanren City- West Gate, in a patch of flowers **Dialogue: "Tanren's pretty famous for its flowers. I'm not too fond of these, personally. I'd much rather see the flowers said to only grow on top of the Dojo mountain." C *'Caretaker' - Found in Tanren City Plaza, Oldbark Retirement Center **Dialogue: "I'm the caretaker for these old folks. They're a handful... and one of them often sneaks out to take walks. Drives me insane, that Slowbro!" *'Cheryl' - Found in Tanren City Plaza, in the Chikorita house. **Dialogue: Welcome to my humble abode, I just love the aroma of flowers every morning. Don´t you dare step on any **If you step in the flowers: *** Hey! I told you not to step on my flowers! ***That Chikorita sure is violent. Perhaps you ought to be a little more careful... *'Combee' - Found in Tanren City Plaza, south of the Kangaskhan Storage **Dialogue: "Bzz. Please buy honey. Bzz." :: As the dialogue states, Combee sells Honey for 1,500 Poké. D *'Don' - Found in Tanren City Plaza **Dialogue: "Exbel, huh? Last I heard the cliffs leading over there had been mangled by earthquakes and rock slides. Good to know the path's open again." *'Doug' - Found in Tanren City- East Gate, in front of the blocked off entrance to the Tanren Library (path immediately north from entering East Gate from city) **Dialogue: "This city has some amazing stuff underground. I go exploring every night to make new discoveries." *'Drew' - Found in Tanren City- West Gate, on the island in the small lake **Dialogue: "When I grow up, I wanna be as tough as the old Dojo Master!" :: He and his sister, Sandy, are the children of Sasha, who is nearby in Tanren City Plaza. E *'Emma' - Found in Tanren City- West Gate, to the west of the Skitty (Skittles') house **Dialogue: "Legend has it when the moon turns red, the lives that lay dormant within fossils will be resurrected. Have you found any fossils lately?" :: Her dialogue refers to Red Moon Spring, a special Secret Room found in Lenile Cavern. *'Erkanwald' - Found in Mettle Mountain. **Dialogue - "I haven't trained this hard in a long time... But I will do what I can to unleash my inner strength! My team would be nothing without my might..." F *'Felix' - Found in Tanren City Plaza, in Felix's Shop. He is the owner of the shop with high prices. **Dialogue - "Heh, welcome to my shop. Do not touch the fine wares.. unless you intend on buying them that is... ehehehe..." H *'Hermes' - Found in Tanren City Plaza. **Dialogue - "Don't mind me... just a Pineco trying to make a living." L *'Larry' - Found in Tanren City Plaza. **Dialogue: "Say, you don't look familiar. You from outta town?" M *'Mawile Sensei' - Found in Tanren Training Dojo , Side Room **Dialogue: "Hwa! I heard about a special and dangerous training field in the dojo! Umm... Somewhere... Maybe there's a secret pathway that leads to it?" *'Merchant' - Found in the northern area of Tanren City- West Gate **Dialogue: "Occasionally merchants from the Desert Bazaar to the southeast will stop by here and sell their wares. It's not too good of a location though, so I can see why they only rarely come." *'Mogok' - Found in Mettle Mountain. **Dialogue - "My team and I are preparing ourselves for when we can head into the desert on the east. For now, the four of us will uncover all the secrets of this dojo! Just who the heck do you think we are?!" *'Muriel' - Found in Tanren City Plaza, Oldbark Retirement Center **Dialogue: "I've always wanted to explore the desert dar to the East of here, but I'm afraid I'm just too old... and experienced for a sissy challenge like the desert! I'd rather explore the tundra!" P *'Peculiar' Pat - He welcomes you into the Tanren region with a story dialogue. **Dialogue: "Welcome to Tanren, and enjoy your time here!" *'Peggy' - Found in Tanren City - South Gate, in the Tanren Traveller's Inn. **Dialogue: "Most people agree that waking up is a sign that you're still alive!" *'Phillipe' - Found in Tanren City Plaza, Tanren City Hall. **Dialogue: "Welcome to City Hall! The lower levels, which would be accessible on the right are currently undergoing renovations. Thanks for your patience." *'Pierre' - Found in Tanren City Plaza, Tanren City Hall. **Dialogue: "Welcome to City Hall, use the hole on the left to enter your house." R *'Rhyan' - Found in Tanren City Plaza. **Dialogue: "Training is my life! ...I still save time for my family, though." *'Ron' - Found on the southwestern outskirts of Tanren City- West Gate, in the house nested between a cliff and a river **Dialogue: "Go away! I need to be alone. Please..." S *'Sandy' - Found in Tanren City- West Gate, on the island in the small lake **Dialogue: "The Pokemon training in the north are so stuffy. They won't even join my tea party!" :: She and her brother, Drew, are the children of Sasha, who is nearby in Tanren City Plaza. *'Sasha' - Found in Tanren City Plaza. **Dialogue: "The districts in this city are very distinct. While my children play in the park to the West, archaeologists study the ruins in the East and strong Pokemon train endlessly in the North. Such a diverse city!" :: Her children are the two Sandshrews on the island in the lake in Tanren City's West Gate. * Sebastian - Found in Eastern Tanren Plains, outside the entrance to Deserted Tomb ** Dialogue: "I was so weak before but I found a partner that helped me evolve. Fun, huh?" *'Silvan' - Found in Mettle Mountain. **Dialogue: "I fear for the safety of my team when we do head out into the eastern side of Tanren... If we can better our skills here, then we might have a chance. It would be wise for you to do the same." *'Skittles' - Found in Tanren City Plaza, in the Skitty house. **Dialogue: "Nya, my big sis runs the awesome party house back at Grassroot, I wonder how she is doing..." *'Surrey' - Found in Tanren City Plaza **Dialogue "This is my favorite pond in all of Tanren~! I hear that far to the east there's a desert where they don't have any ponds! What a shame!" T *'Tourist (Marill)' - Found in Tanren City- East Gate, in southwest of the Tanren Museum entrance **Dialogue: "Did you know? The museum gets some of its exhibits from these ancient chambers they found underneath the city!" *'Tourist (Wartortle)' - Found in Tanren City- East Gate, near area's border with Tanren City **Dialogue: "The archaeologists exploring the chambers below the city have been finding some weird stuff. I've heard that there're items down there made from materials we've never seen!" V *'Vernon' - Found in Tanren City Plaza, Oldbark Retirement Center **Dialogue: "From Grassroot, EH? You must know my good for nothing grandson, Bulby. He thinks he has it so hard.. I have to deal with the horrible food here!" W *'Wheeze' - Found in Tanren City Plaza, Oldbark Retirement Center. **Dialogue "The air in this region is very clean compared to Exbel. Though, the air around the Tunnel is distinctly... dirtier... than elsewhere. NPCs in Archford A *''' Alice''' - Found in Greenport Town, south of the Greenport Housing Center (Pelipper building) **Dialogue: "My brother loves this place, but all my sister and I wanna do is go back home, have a decent cup o' tea for once..." B * Ben - Found in Greenport Town, in the Planter Family house (Bulbasaur house near Electivire shop) ** Dialogue: "Ha! Natives? No problem! I've been up against a few, and I always send 'em running back to their little huts!" C * Clementine - Found in Greenport Town, near the eastern entrance ** Dialogue: "The most beautiful sight in Archford is the moon, shining bright atop the peak of.. oh...but that's where the star crashed..." * Craig - Found in Greenport Town, near the Planter Family house (Bulbasaur house near Electivire shop) ** Dialogue: "I used to live in Winden, but I got sick of the cold... Archford's beach is just the perfect place for an old guy like me." * Cubid - Found in Marlon's Family House (Cubone house northeastern of Mt. Moon's Range) ** Dialogue: "...I'm worried about mom... Do you think she will be fine in such barren and scary place...?" :: Their mom is Marlina, the Marowak whom you meet at the Rock Smash boulders blocking the first warp area. D * Dewey - Found in Greenport Town, in the house closest to the northern entrance ** Dialogue: "Hey! Apparently there's this BIG volcano on this island! I would go train there, but t' be completely honest with ya, I'm scared in case it erupts..." E *'Earle' - Found in Greenport Town, south of the Greenport Housing Center (Pelipper building) **Dialogue: "WOW! Are you a real explorer? I explore all 'round the jungle every day!! ... At least the places I'm allowed to go to..." * Electivire - Found in Greenport Town, runs the Electivire Move Relearn Shop near the northern entrance ** Dialogue: "Hello! I'll help you remember your moves!" F * Freckle - Found in Greenport Town, in the Planter Family house (Bulbasaur house near Electivire shop) ** Dialogue: "My big brother's cool! He beats up the bad guys!" G H I J *'Jerrie' - Found in Greenport Town **Dialogue: "A Pokemon said he could make real pretty Poke off of what's behind the Mythic Marsh... Huh? F-forget I said anything! That place has already been picked clean!" K L M *'Marlina' - Found at the first warp area on the path to Mt. Moon (the second instance where you need Rock Smash to proceed) **Dialogue: "So listen... I decided to explore this place and reveal its hidden mysteries... However, I can't seem to make it any further because of that giant boulder ahead blocking the path..." * Marlon - Found in Marlon's Family House (Cubone house northeastern of Mt. Moon's Range) ** Dialogue: "My wife believes there's a hidden treasure on Mt. Moon peak which came with the giant asteroid, whose origins are from the outer space, hitting the mountain ages ago... So, she decided to go and explore Mt. Moon herself..." :: His wife is Marlina, the Marowak whom you meet at the Rock Smash boulders blocking the first warp area. N *'Napoleon '- Found in Greenport Town, west of the Greenport Housing Center (Pelipper building) **Dialogue: "Those tree-hugging natives said we're polluting the bog. It's utter twaddle! I say it was the natural course of decomposition in that particular habitat." O *'Oracle' - Found in the Rest House near the path to Mt. Moon's Cloaked Cliff (the actual entrance to the dungeon) **Dialogue: "Look into my Crystal Ball. Look into your destiny." P * Pounciva'l - Found in Greenport Town, near the Electivire shop ** Dialogue: "Supposedly, there's a lot of treasure to be found in the very depths of the ocean. It would be alluring... but I'd simply hate to get my fur wet." Q R * '''Rose '- Found in Greenport Town, at the northern entrance ** Dialogue: "Welcome to Greenport Town! Hope you enjoy your stay here, traveler! S *'''Sylvia - Found in Greenport Town, south of the Greenport Housing Center (Pelipper building) **Dialogue: "Ugh! My parents told me we were moving to paradise, but apparently that was just code for "we don't have any landscapers here"." T *'Tobias' - Found on Mt. Moon's Cloaked Cliff (the entrance to the dungeon itself) **Dialogue: "These outer space rock samples sure sell for a lot! I think I can start my very own business!" *'Tris' - Found on Mt. Moon's Cloaked Cliff (the entrance to the dungeon itself) **Dialogue: "They say a star crashed not far away. The debris has scattered all over Archford, especially near this range. Some say we might even have unwanted visitors." U V * Victor - Found in Greenport Town, in the Planter Family house (Bulbasaur house near Electivire shop) ** Dialogue: "You may think my wife worries too much, but I've heard about the horrid rituals those primitive savages do. What horrid things? Oh, I can't even bring myself to tell you..." * Vienne - Found in Greenport Town, in the Planter Family house (Bulbasaur house near Electivire shop) ** Dialogue: "I thought that Greenport would be a lovely place to raise my children, but I'm very worried about my sons coming into contact with those disgusting natives!" W * Walfrid - Found in house near entrance to Mt. Moon's Range ** Dialogue: "The sea is open!~ The sun is low!~ This is a part of my favorite song." X Y Z Category:Exbel Category:Winden Category:Tanren Category:Archford Category:PMU 7